


Diamond Cage

by cielodeonix



Series: Red Queen!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Discrimination, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oh Sehun-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Oh Sehun, Red Queen!au, References to War, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, everyone in exo will appear eventually, maybe everyone in sm will appear too, somewhat lovers tho, sort of mama!au but not everyone has the same powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielodeonix/pseuds/cielodeonix
Summary: I decided that no matter what, I would live.





	Diamond Cage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year because I wanted to practice writing in first person (I have never done it in English) and this thing was born because of it. Writing in first person is really hard when you're used to writing in third person most of the time (and even more if your first language is not English), so this work is not really well done but I did what I could.
> 
> As always this is not betaed so I'm sorry for any mistake you guys will find in it.
> 
> Funny fact: When I started writing this fic I didn't know that the third book in this series would be named King's Cage.

Shixun’s conscription letter came on a First Friday. I remember Mother and Father reading the letter with worry in their eyes, wondering if their son would survive the military service and return home safely.

 

I watched how my twin brother tried to comfort our devastated mother. He whispered sweet words in her ear, assuring her that he would return safe. After all, if one of us could ever make it through conscription, it would definitely be Shixun. My brother looked me in the eye silently, pleading me to take care of the family. Now it was a fact that mom and dad would rely solely on me. They were now my responsibility.

 

I didn’t break eye contact with him until he saw me nod. His stare was intense but he knew I would never falsely promise. It was now my time to take good care of our parents and Min Hyung.

 

Shixun knew I would do everything I could to make sure they lived happily and comfortably.

 

◊

 

This will be my last Feats of First Friday with Shixun in the Stilts. We were walking to the arena together, dreading the mandatory attendance like all the others Reds. It was always awful to attend the Feats, even back when Silvers were the ones to battle. Now that newbloods had been captured by the crown, they were the ones who fought. All Reds had lost hope. The Silvers were reminding us once again that we had no power against them.

 

The Reds, with their superhuman abilities, were found some years ago, when one of them caused a building in Archeon to explode. Ever since that day, the Silvers had been hunting down all newbloods and forcing them to work for the crown.

 

Shixun and I sat down in the arena, trying not to flinch when the voice from the speaker announced the battle. I forced my mind to travel another place. It’s not nice to see one of your people die on the first Friday of every month.

 

I ended up thinking about the awful world we live in instead.

 

The world was divided in two: The Reds and The Silver. I was a Red. We have red blood, and didn’t have any kind of super human abilities until twenty years ago, when the newbloods were discovered. They were just a minority, however. Not even half the Red population had abilities. The Silvers had been running our world for hundreds of years; they had all kinds of super human abilities. They were treated like gods and expected us, ‘lowly reds,’ to serve them.

 

I observed how two newbloods were selected and entered to the arena. They were scared, and every red seated around them gasped. The battle was going to start and all I could do to avoid the carnage was cling to Shixun’s arm.

 

“It’s ok, Sehun,” he said. “It will be over soon.”

 

I looked him in the eye and he smiled softly. My brother understood what these fights meant for someone like me.

 

When the battle started, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Sometimes I wondered what would happen to me and my family if someone discovered my ability because dad and I were the only source of income for the family. Father worked as a baker in a big bakery for Silvers in Summerton city while I was an apprentice in an art shop. We were not required to attend The Feats of  First Friday, and we were exempted of conscription. I usually went to First Fridays with Shixun so I could give him moral support, even though all I did was close my eyes and cling to his arm like a little child.

Whenever a newblood appeared, The Silver Elite would take him or her to the castle. Then, depending on the ability of the red, the Silvers either forced them to join the front lines in war or sent them some other place where their ability could be useful.

 

My family had a newblood taken from us six years ago: my older brother Luhan. He was an apprentice at a shop in Summerton and was working when he discovered his ability. He was what the Silvers knew as a Telky. He could use his mind to move objects. His master was afraid of what they would do to him if they knew he was hosting a newblood, so he called the Silvers. The next day my brother was taken away from us. He was barely sixteen at the time. I would never forget the day he left. He just hugged us and told our family he would come back. It’s been years, and he’s still trapped somewhere, working for them. We never knew where he was sent.

 

I discovered my ability almost two years ago, after turning sixteen. I was lucky it was at home. I was what the Silvers knew as a Windweaver. I could manipulate the wind as I wanted.

 

I was having a fight with Shixun when I got so mad, my ability just woke up and I almost sent my brother flying through the window. That night at dinner, we told our parents about me being a newblood. We all promised to keep it in secret.

 

It had been two long years of trying to control my ability, but when my emotions flared up, the wind did too. It was difficult to control, but worth it. I didn’t want to be their slave, since I was already their servant. All Reds were servants for the Silvers.

 

My life has been fairly constant since I discovered my ability. But sometimes, when you least expected it, life was simply meant to change. Mine changed that very First Friday.

 

I opened my eyes and looked at the arena. The two newbloods were fighting with all their strength. One of them was an Oblivion, meaning she had the ability to cause explosions upon contact. The other one was a Burner, so he could manipulate fire.

 

Everything happened in less than a second, she touched one of his flames and the impact of the explosion was just too big. The flame expanded through the entire arena until it came to our seats. I did the only thing I could think of at the time to protect everyone. It was a reflex reaction because Shixun and I were in danger. I used all my power to bend the wind around us and push the flames to the center of the field. Then I tried to make the wind absorb the flames until they disappeared.

 

I was panting when the fire finally died and my forehead was covered in sweat. It was the first time I had used my ability to that extent. When my breathing finally calmed, I finally noticed that the entire arena was silent. I looked around and watched some of the Silvers soldiers walking to me. I paled when I felt Shixun grip my hand with all his strength. I looked at him, and his eyes were full of terror.

 

I swallowed. The Silvers were going to take me away.

 

◊

 

When the silver guards came I was in shock. I didn’t even show resistance, just let them take me. Shixun was about to protest but I shook my head. It was useless to fight. I reached out and squeezed his hand, letting him know everything was alright. After, I followed them silently.

 

They took me to an office inside the arena. Just one of the silvers stayed, and when I didn’t feel the familiar tingling in my fingertips, I knew the guard was a Silencer. He had nullified my ability. I felt unsafe and helpless. It was the first time in two years that I couldn’t feel the wind. It had become my partner and I felt lost without it by my side.

 

Another silver guard came in. He looked me over with a mocking smile.

And then for the first time, I finally snapped. I felt anger. I wanted to kill the two Silvers mocking me. This situation was just a joke for them. I might have had abilities, but I was still a lowly red in their eyes.

 

It was almost scary, the hate I felt for them at that time. I wanted to hurt them so badly, and if the silencer hadn’t been there, those two silvers would have been killed already.

 

“We are lucky,” one of them said. “The court is at The Hall of the Sun here in Summerton. We don’t have to take him to Archeon.”

 

The other one chuckled. “Well, then take him back to his house so he can pack.” The silver looked at his watch. “We’ll leave in three hours.”

 

“Move,” the silencer said.

 

I did as he said. There was no point in fighting back if I couldn’t use my ability.

 

◊

 

There was a dull atmosphere at home. Mom and Dad were seated in the kitchen, watching me move around our small home with a defeated expression. Shixun was glaring at the silvers, but I could see some of those looks were meant for me. My baby brother Min Hyung watched everything in silence; he didn’t understand why I was leaving. Suddenly, I felt worried. I didn’t knew how they would survive. Shixun was leaving and I was about to leave forever. Now Mom and Min Hyung were Dad’s responsibility. My hands trembled as I packed my bag. This was all my fault.

 

Then, I said goodbye to my parents and my brothers, trying not to cry.

 

“Mom,” I said as she hugged me. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Sehun.”  She hugged me tighter. “Take care, honey.”

 

I walked to Dad. My hands were shaking when I reached out to hug him.

 

“I’m sorry dad, goodbye.”

 

He didn’t say anything. Dad just patted my back with a sad smile on his face.

 

Next was Shixun. He was crying silently. My heart was crushed when I realized we’d been together forever and now we were parting ways.  My lips trembled when I mumbled in his ear.

 

“I’m sorry, Xun.”

 

“Don’t be stupid. It’s not your fault.” I looked at his eyes. He was being sincere. Shixun really didn’t blame me, and that only hurt more because I knew he was wrong.

 

“Come back safe,” I whispered and he sobbed.

 

“I should tell that to you.”

 

But we both knew I wasn’t coming back, ever.

 

I was on the verge of tears when I said goodbye to my baby brother. He was only eight years old.

 

“You will come back, right Sehun?”

 

There was no answer to that question. I just hugged him tightly. “Goodbye, little Min.”

 

The silver guard was waiting for me outside. He seemed annoyed at the whole situation, but I didn’t care. That was the last time I would see my family, possibly forever.

 

A black car was waiting for us. I climbed in the back seat and he went to the front.

 

My house in the Stilts was old and almost falling apart. It had never been beautiful, at least not until the day I left. Now, all I could see was all the good times I had with my family there.

 

I didn’t notice I was crying until my vision blurred. The car started moving and soon my home disappeared. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop crying but I couldn’t.

 

Five minutes later, I was a sobbing mess. I was lying in the car’s seat with my knees to my chest and my head buried in them, crying out loud in every emotion I was trying to suppress: fear, anger, sadness, guilt.  All the emotions bottled up in my chest burst out, and if it weren’t for the Silencer, a tornado would have appeared.

 

Summerton was not far from the Stilts, so I had to be in control of myself in less than thirty minutes. I sat up straight, wiped my tears, and looked at my reflection in the window. I looked awful. My brown hair was a mess, I had bloodshot eyes, and I looked pale. It was alright though; I didn’t have to make a good impression to anyone.

 

I looked out the window and saw the car slowly make its way through Summerton until it reached the Hall of the Sun, also known as the summer palace.

 

I stared agape at the enormous structure made entirely of diamond glass and marble. If it were any other time, I would be in awe seeing something this wonderful.

 

Silently, I turn my eyes to the front. I bit my lips and balled my hands into fists. No one knew what happened to newbloods once they were brought to the crown, but with all my courage I promised myself I would make it. I would pass every trial they put me through.

 

That moment, I decided no matter what, I would live.

 

◊

 

I didn’t know where they’d taken me. They had left me alone, and finally I could feel the wind tingling at my fingertips. Strangely, I didn’t feel so lost anymore. Maybe I could escape. Before I could do anything, a Silver entered.

 

He looked at me with no expression on his face. He was young and stunningly handsome. What caught my attention was his tan skin. Silvers usually had pale complexion because of their silver blood, but this guy in front of me didn’t look like a normal Silver. I knew I had to be cautious of him.

 

“You are quite a lucky guy, you know,” he said. His voice was deep and velvety. His expression changed and now he was staring intensely, like he couldn’t figure me out.

 

“I am?” I retorted, lifting an eyebrow.

 

“Today is Queenstrial,” was his response.

 

I frowned not understanding what he was saying.

 

“Do you know how we select the newbloods who to stay in the palace and those who go to the front lines of the war?”

 

He hadn’t stopped looking at me and I felt lost. I shook my head slightly.

 

“There are trials to determine how powerful you Reds are. The weakest are sent to war. The others, who aren’t weak but aren’t powerful either, are sent to other cities here in Norta, and the truly powerful stay in castle, where we can watch over them. So tell me, which one are you?”

 

It was almost funny how they controlled us. The person behind all this sorting was a real genius. I looked him in the eye, challenging him, and I was surprised when he smiled at me. I raised my eyebrows and he chuckled.

 

Was he mocking me? I rolled my eyes, suddenly angry. I didn’t need to give him any answers. Who was he to act like this? Oh yes! He was a Silver for God’s sake, of course he could act like that.

 

My anger flared and with it, the wind. The Silver looked startled for a second until realization came and he smirked at me. I felt like an idiot. He had planned to get me riled up until I revealed my ability, and he’d succeeded.

 

“Easy there, Red boy,” he said. Then he did something with his suit, and that was when I finally noticed his clothes were made of metal.

 

Realization hit me suddenly. Sharp pieces of metal were inches from my face and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

 

He was a Magnetron, a Silver that could manipulate any kind of metal. It was one of the more dangerous abilities. When I looked at his face, he was smiling almost kindly. I hated him and his stupid smile.

 

“Today is Queenstrial, and you and the other newbloods will be a part of it. You will fight with the Queen’s candidates.”

 

I paled. I couldn’t even control my power, how I could defeat some Silver who’d had years and years of training? The boy in front of me stared at me knowingly, and God how much I wanted to punch that idiotic face.

 

“Good luck out there, Red boy,” he told me before leaving the room elegantly.

 

I collapsed in the chair behind me, feeling defeated. My luck surely had to get better.

 

 

◊

 

It was the first time I saw a bunch of newbloods together in a room, and the most bizarre thing was I was a part of them. We were five: two girls and three boys. We didn’t talk much, but everyone smiled in encouragement. We were the same people. I tried to remember their names, even though this was probably the last time I would ever see them.

 

The two girls were small. The blonde was Kim Yerim and the brunette was Wendy Son. The other two boys were shorter than me and also older. Baekhyun was the petite boy with hair like sand, and Yixing was the short boy with dimple smile. I didn’t know their abilities since we decided not to share them. My curiosity was killing me about what they were able to do, but I figured it was better keep it this way.

 

The first one called out was Baekhyun. We wished him luck as we watched him go.

 

The only thing left for me was to bite my lip and wait for my turn.

 

 

◊

 

I was the last one to be called and I didn’t know if that was good or bad. I heard my name and I followed some Silver guard. I could hear loud shouts and people rambling. I tried not to tremble, but I failed miserably. The guard took me through what looked like a tunnel, then we were there. He gestured me to advance through a small entrance.

 

I swallowed and walked outside.

 

Yeah, I was afraid, but I would make it. I had promised myself I would make it out alive.

 

It was a hall that awaited me outside, now I finally understood why the castle was named the Hall of the Sun. The diamond walls were shining, the light refracted in a way that made the place look magnificent, and I felt overwhelmed. Surrounding me were the Silver’s high houses, and I could feel the weight of their stare almost crushing me, however I decided to keep my stoic face. I wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of knowing how scared I was. There was a platform where the royal family was seated but I didn’t even look at them, more preoccupied with my opponent.

 

A voice shouted through a speaker. “Park Soo Young of house Park will face the newblood Oh Sehun as a trial to be the future Queen of Norta.”

 

“Let the battle begin,” The same voice shouted even louder and immediately I faced the girl.

 

She was smiling with superiority, as if the battle was already won. I sure wouldn’t let her win easily.

 

She smirked at me and I sneered back.

 

‘Bring it on’ was my last thought before the battle begun.

 

◊

 

I wonder who thought it would be a good idea to put a Windweaver against a Burner. God, was it a terrible idea. I didn’t know if I was making the flames reduce or expand. At least I was putting up a fight. The Silver girl was panting, looking at me with hatred. I looked at her just the same.

 

The second the fight started, she made fire appear through her bracelet, and the only way to defend myself was making the wind collapse on the flames. It wasn’t a wise choice because now I had two large fires surrounding me. The girl had a wicked expression on her face, but this battle was far from over.

 

I created two small tornadoes and drove the flames apart until they were finally extinguished, but the Silver girl was already creating another attack. This time, she shot fire directly at me. I avoided it, trying to make a shield of wind. It partially worked and some of the flames dispersed, but others hit me a bit and I felt smoke come from my clothes. By a stroke of luck, the fire didn’t reach my skin.

 

With that move, the girl had the advantage. Now she had me surrounded by flames. They were almost engulfing me. I was sweating, but I couldn’t give up just yet. I did almost the same thing as in the arena back in the Stilts. I let my wind travel to the center of the hall, then I created a big tornado. It moved around, engulfing the flames until they disappeared.

 

The Silver girl was watching me with wide eyes and I smirked at her. That only made her angrier. She lost all her composure and started sending attacks directly at me, which I diverted with my wind. Suddenly, I felt tired. It was the first time I had used my wind to this extent, and I was feeling weaker by the second. The girl must have noticed because she started attacking with more force as my wind slowly died out.

 

I saw her victorious smile and I couldn’t take it anymore. I just wanted that girl to stop breathing. It was unfair that she had years of practice and this was my first time fighting with my ability. I wanted to see her choke. I didn’t want her to breathe oxygen.

 

It was a big surprise for everyone, myself and all the Silvers, when Park Soo Young actually choked. Her fire died and she gripped her throat like she was running out of oxygen. Then, I noticed that something weird was happening with my wind. It was less dense, like one of its components was missing. I looked at the girl choking on the ground, not understanding what was happening to her. What my wind was doing to her.

 

In a blink of an eye though, our abilities died and I knew a silencer was now in the Hall. The girl could breathe again, and she was panting hard, almost passed out on the floor.

 

I was in shock, still watching the silver girl trying to catch her breath, when two silver guards took me away. They forced me to walk and I followed them almost willingly.

 

I didn’t understand what had happened out there. I didn’t understand what I had done to that Silver lady.

 

My head was spinning, my vision was blurring, and suddenly, I collapsed to the ground.

 

 

◊

 

When I woke up I didn’t remember where I was. It took me a while looking at my surroundings to understand I was in an infirmary. Everything was too white and my head started spinning again. I sighed while I covered my eyes with an arm, trying to breathe normally.

 

After some minutes, I finally opened my eyes and I turned my head to the right. I got surprised when I noticed a man sitting by my side.

 

He had a solemn face, pale skin and curly chestnut locks. He was watching me with severity, analyzing al my movements.

 

“You sure Mr. Oh gave and amazing spectacle out there.” He looked at me in the eye and I didn’t know what to answer. “It’s been a while since we had a very powerful newblood on our silver court”

 

I tried to talk but he interrupted me. “Your life in palace is going to be tough for now on. You understand?” I nodded with my mouth suddenly dry. “I didn’t listen everything the royal family said about you but they definitely have something planned for you and if you want to survive, you must obey and do everything they tell you to, understand?”

 

I looked at him and I knew that he was telling me the true.

 

“Why are you saying this to me?” I asked confused.

 

“Because I believe in change and I know it’s just a matter of time before this stupid system will collapse and then maybe newbloods like you will be able to fix our dying Norta. I think Reds and newbloods will be the ones who can forge a new future. So, I will do everything in my power to make this country change for good and for achieving that I need to help you survive.”

 

I was speechless. It was true that our country was falling apart. War with other nations was destroying us and I think we all knew that soon everything was going to collapse, maybe because this reason is that newblood like me were born, maybe we were the future. But first we had to break free. We couldn’t do anything if we still were under Silvers’ clutches.

 

“But how…?” I began.

 

“That doesn’t matter yet,” he interrupted me once again. “For now Oh Sehun you have to live.”

 

We looked at each other in the eye and I nodded not understanding yet the truly meaning of the man’s words.

 

“I’m Cho Kyuhyun,” he introduced himself, “and I’m your personal tutor assigned to help you adapt in life inside the palace.”

 

I was surprised when he pronounced those words to me. He extended his hand at me and I took it, shaking it then I knew that Cho Kyuhyun my first Silver ally.

 

“I look forward to work with you,” I said and we both understand the real meaning of those words.

 

◊

 

A Red servant is the one who took me to my new room. If I had to be honest at that time I thought they had all newbloods in cells but for my greatest surprise she took me to a comfortable room. It was big and spacious almost as big as my family’s house. My mouth was agape. Really I thought they treated newbloods like dirt and suddenly I got the realization that maybe all this luxury was just for me. But why?

 

“Thank you,” I said to the red girl.

 

She bowed smiling sincerely to me before going out the room.

 

Too many things had happened that day and I was feeling so tired. I took off my shoes and I climbed in bed praying for some hours of peace I didn’t notice when I fell asleep.

 

◊

 

The same red girl was the one who woke me up. The room was slumped in darkness and I couldn’t see much but her smiling me with kindness.

 

“What time is it?” I asked with groggy voice.

 

“It’s dinner time already, sir,” she announced with solemnity.

 

Sir. Oh my God. I was anything but a Sir.

 

“Just call me Sehun. I’m not a sir or anything likely.” I chuckled.

 

She laughed along with me at the same time she was turning on the lights.

 

“My name is Seulgi and I’m a red as you but without the abilities”

 

I smiled sweetly at her. It was weird but she actually reminded me to my baby brother Min Hyung.

 

“It is mandatory for me to attend dinner?”

 

She nodded. “The King said everyone has to attend dinner. He’s going to announce the future queen.”

 

And then I remembered the trial I had with that Silver lady.

 

“Well then, I suppose I can’t make the king wait.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

I was trying to go outside when she stopped me.

 

“You can’t attend dinner with those clothes either.”

 

Was right there that I noticed how ripped and dirty my clothes were. Seulgi was smiling devilish at me. I suddenly felt scared.

 

Seulgi was my first red friend in castle I couldn’t help but notice she was danger.

 

◊

 

I felt weird wearing those expensive clothes. They fitted me well and when I looked in the mirror I could almost pass as a prince. I knew I wasn’t bad looking, Shixun was my exact reflex and he was quite handsome but at that moment with those clothes I almost looked ethereal. My cheeks were painted in pink and I stopped watching me, feeling embarrassed.

 

Seulgi walked with me to the diner hall.

 

“They don’t invite newbloods to dinner just in rare occasions and not all of them,” she explained. “You have to sit with all the other reds.”

 

I nodded at her explanation and she gave me an encouraging smile. “Good luck, Sehun.” And then she’s pushing me through the door.

 

When I entered the dinner hall the entire saloon was quiet for a second I debated if I should run back to my room but then surprisingly, I spotted Baekhyun and Yixing seated in a small table. I walked to them trying not to feel those silver eyes on me. The entire room was filled with silvers with the clear exception of us the only three reds.

 

They smiled at me warmly and I realized I was not alone in this.

 

“Where are the other two girls?” I asked Baekhyun in a whisper.

 

He shrugged. “Maybe they were sent other place,” he responds sadly.

 

I sighed. Wherever they went I just hoped they were alright.

 

Dinner was unsurprisingly tasty. Never in my life had I tried something this exquisite. I should took a bit and brought it home. Feeling sad, I realized I would never be able to visit home again. Min Hyung and Shixun would certainly kill for eat something like this at least once.

 

Suddenly the food was no longer appealing. I put my plate aside and waited for the King to make his announcement.

 

After a while, the king finally stood up from his chair on the platform and I looked at him for the first time.

 

Kim Jongwoon of house of Kim and legal ruler of Norta was great as a king should be with deep eyes and his lips always set in a thin line. I didn’t know what to think about him at that time.

 

The king from time to time used to do announcements on national television but I was always repulsed but them so I never watched them. I knew right there that he was a man to be feared by everyone in Norta.

 

I also knew that the queen had died a couple of years ago and he hadn’t remarried just because the prince Jongin was already grown up and soon in his hands would land the duty of ruling Norta.

 

The dinner hall was once again full of silence. Everyone suddenly attentive of the king’s future words. I looked around and the members of the high silver houses were the ones fidgeting the most. I wandered what truly happened in that day’s Queenstrial.

 

“It’s almost sad to announce that today’s Queenstrial has to be cancelled,” the king Jongwoon started speaking. The entire room gasped even myself and the other reds I looked at them and they were shaking their head not knowing what was happening. “Nevertheless, the prince and I, after thinking what would be best for our loved Norta, we have already decided and chose or future queen.”

 

I looked again at the high silvers. There was a man with cruel smile who was smiling with superiority together with a girl as if she would be the winner. I felt a chill. Those people were evil.

 

“My counselors, the prince and I agree that this is the best for Norta. It’s the third time in history that a candidate has been chosen without the Queenstrial.”

 

The room was suddenly murmuring and I was curious too. Why was he saying that? The five houses participated in the Queenstrial. That was when the prince finally came to the platform and stood up next to his father.

 

I looked at the prince and I found myself dumbfounded. It was the boy from the office who interrogated me! But off curse, house Kim was known for being magnetrons. I felt stupid. Why didn’t I realized sooner he was the prince?

 

He was still handsome as earlier and he stood up proudly. His dad the king nodded at him and then all the attention was on him.

 

“Dear people of Norta,” he was speaking to all the country. “My father and I have decided.”

 

He looked solemnly to everyone in the hall.

 

“The future queen is the most powerful newblood since today, The Windwaever Oh Sehun.”

 

I paled and suddenly it seemed that the entire hall exploded.

 

If I was surprised then the high silver houses were in rage. No one in the dinner hall understood what was happening and I was the most clueless of them all.

 

The silvers stood up and it was like hell was starting, the ground was moving and I could watch some of their abilities running. Suddenly, everyone was quiet again when sharp pieces of metal were in front of their faces. I looked at the king who was smirking, showing his power. No Silver dared to say anything else.

 

I was still in shock looked at Baekhyun and Yixing, they were watching me with mouths agape and wide eyes.

 

“Sehun… what…?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

I cringed and shook my head. I didn’t know. I really didn’t know what was happening.

 

“This is insane.” I blurted, closing my eyes and hoping all this mess was just a nightmare. But when Silver guards came to our table, I knew everything was real.

 

I couldn’t even say goodbye before they took me away.

 

◊

 

They took me to what it looked like an office but nothing like the first one I was that same day. It was bigger with what looked like marble floors and luxury furniture. The king was seated behind a wooden desk, glasses on his face and eyes hard as steel watching disapprovingly at his son.

 

I swallowed when he told me to take a seat beside the prince who was smirking slightly. I rolled my eyes at him. What the hell was prince Jongin thinking when he chose me as Queen?

 

The king was watching me with a blank face. I didn’t know how to act so I stayed silent.

 

“This castle is full of cameras so if you do something out of the line Red, we will know,” the king started his speech with a threat and I wasn’t surprised. Since the second he announced my name back in the dinner hall, I understood that they wanted to achieve something with all this farce, because that would be the only logical reason for this choice. I highly doubted the prince liked me. Silvers were way beyond feelings.

 

“Our war with Lakeland and Piedmont is taking this country to chaos and now more than ever, we need Reds for the war,” the king explained looking almost bored. “We need a red newblood with power so they can see that we are generous with the ones who serve our country.” He smiled and I felt my stomach crunched. “You will be like our lovely spokesperson for the Reds.”

 

Well, in other words I would be their puppet. I wasn’t surprised, not at all. I clenched my fists feeling helpless.

 

“Why me?” I asked, my voice stuttering with all the anger I was feeling.

 

The prince answered this time. “Because you truly are the most powerful newblood we have.”

 

He was resting his face in one of his hands looking intensely at me. Those eyes were trying to decipher me. I looked at my lap without knowing what to feel. Were they saying I was a threat and the best way to keep me in line was marrying the silver prince?

 

I raised my head and I looked at the king who was impassibly watching me.

 

Yes. I was a threat to them.

 

“Now Oh Sehun,” announced the king. “I know your father, mother and little brother are still living in the Stilts. If you do everything we say maybe we’ll be able to help them. I know your family is poor. We can give them so money, you know, improve their situation.” He smiled wickedly, “sadly I can’t do anything for your older brothers. They are already far away fulfilling their duties to Norta.” He started writing down something with a pen in a piece of paper. “But, if you don’t cooperate well then…”

 

He left the pen and looked at me death in the eye. My throat was clogging when I understood the weight in his words.

 

“You are a noble man now and you also have duties to fulfill as Jongin’s future husband,” Kim Jongwoon continued. “You already met your personal tutor Lord Cho but you also will have lessons with the prince plus training sessions with both silvers and red newbloods.”

 

“Father are you sure…” prince Jongin tried to intervene but the king lift a hand stopping him mid-sentence.

 

“I don’t want to accept this but sadly, you are indeed really powerful so I need for you to develop your ability. It could be useful in a near future.”

 

“You can leave Oh Sehun but be ready, tomorrow you responsibilities will begin.”

 

He dismissed me abruptly almost in the same way I was forced into this play.

 

 ◊

**Author's Note:**

> I'm won't update this anytime soon (as you can see this fic has been in my WIP folder for almost a year) but I do want to finish this work as soon as possible. I hope I can manage to update at least once a month.
> 
> For any reference from the book please visit the following wiki: http://redqueen.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Queen_Wiki almost everything about the Red Queen universe is there.


End file.
